


We're in Heaven

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 4 - Angels and Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing Games, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Sequel to "Dreaming in Red" (Halloween 2018). After two years together, Vision is finally meeting Wanda's friends. They take advantage of Halloween night to explain his unique appearance.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	We're in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose take on the angels and demons prompt. 
> 
> Sequel to my Halloween story from two years ago, “Dreaming in Red.” I don’t think reading it is necessary to understand this, though. The short version is that Vision is a supernatural being who guards the dead and Wanda is a mortal who was getting to know him. This version of Vision has the same red skin as his canon synthezoid form and silver runes covering his visible skin. This takes place about two years after that story. 
> 
> Title from “Heaven,” by Bryan Adams.

Vision sat at his office desk. However, he was entirely unable to concentrate on his work. Thankfully, Wanda arrived earlier than they had agreed. He smiled at her white robes and the fake halo held at a jaunty angle on top of her head. “Hello, Wanda.”

“Hi.” She grinned and moved around to his side of the desk. He pushed his chair back, so that she could settle herself in his lap. “It’s been too long.” She wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against his neck.

“I concur.” His arms automatically tightened around her. A new thought occurred to him as he held her, letting his hands run up and down her back. “We could stay here if you would like,” he said slowly.

Her response was instantaneous. She pulled away, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and poked him. “Vision. Are you trying to get out of meeting my friends?”

“No, of course not.” Wanda continued to stare at him. She always knew when he was holding back. “I simply am concerned about tonight. I have never been among humans, except you, without my disguise.” He had only ever met Pietro, who knew the truth of Vision’s identity. They had agreed that Halloween was the perfect time to finally test expanding his acquaintance, but he grew more unsure as the date approached it.

“They’ll be so impressed with your costume that they won’t think to question it.” Wanda pouted in a way she knew he could never resist. “Besides, they keep teasing me that you can’t be real. I have to finally introduce you.”

“I am very pleased to meet your friends, Wanda.” That was the truth. Vision loved exploring every aspect of the human world, especially those that were dear to Wanda. “I had a moment of selfishness.”

“It’s okay. It happens to all of us. But can we get going?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him exaggeratedly.

“Of course.” He indulged himself with one kiss before helping Wanda stand. They walked up the long flight of stone steps leading from his office up to the surface world.

When they reached Wanda’s car, Vision opened the driver’s side door for her. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she climbed in. She had gotten used to these small gestures though she insisted they weren’t necessary. Vision simply couldn’t resist trying to take care of her in whatever ways possible.

It was only a short drive to the location of the night’s party. Vision fought the urge to fidget. He had passed billions of years in perfect peace and equanimity before humans had arrived; he could wait a few more minutes to meet Wanda’s friends.

When they parked, Wanda stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Try to relax. They’ll love you.”

Vision couldn’t help his frown. “Is my terror that obvious?”

“It is to me.” She placed her hand on his cheek and he felt the warmth all the way to his core. Wanda replaced her hand with her lips. “This’ll be fun. And if it’s too much, we can leave early.”

“Thank you, Wanda.”

“Sure.” She opened the door before Vision could do it for her. He hurried to catch up with her.

The front door opened before they could even make it all the way up the walkway. A number of faces clustered in the doorway. Several maniacal smiles caught Vision’s attention. He recognized everyone from Wanda’s pictures and stories.

The assembled friends greeted them with a cacophony of shouts.

“He actually came.”

“We weren’t sure he would be here.”

“Good job, Maximoff. You didn’t make him up.”

Wanda clutched his hand more tightly. “Give us a minute to breathe, guys. As you can see, Vision is here and real.” They calmed down in response and parted to let Wanda and Vision inside.

Wanda wasted no time pouring herself a drink. She handed one to Vision as well, though alcohol had no effect on him. It was nice to be included. She plopped down next to him and encouraged his arm to go around her shoulders.

Wanda’s friend Natasha sat next to them. “I admire your dedication to the costume. How long did that makeup take you?”

Vision was grateful that he had spent some time rehearsing answers to likely questions. “Several hours.”

“And those runes? Where did you get them? Or did you come up with them yourself?”

“I designed them myself. I write in my spare time and was doing some worldbuilding.”

“Cool.”

Sam spoke up. “That’s nice and all, but we’re all really more interested in how you met Wanda and why we haven’t met you before now.” There were eager nods all around the circle. Vision glanced at Wanda before forging ahead with the story they crafted that contained just enough elements of the truth to be partially accurate.

He said that she had stumbled into his office looking for a different room, neglecting to mention that his office was underneath the surface world. Wanda added that they had started talking and getting to know each other, neglecting to mention that he was the cause of Pietro’s miraculous recovery a few years earlier. Vision simply said that the rest was history.

After more good-natured interrogation, the conversation turned more general. Vision was enjoying Wanda’s friends. They were as welcoming as he could have wished, and true to Wanda’s prediction, no one seemed to doubt his “costume” in the least.

As the night progressed, Wanda’s friends became louder and more intoxicated. Wanda was the only other person who remained mostly sober. The only sign that the alcohol was affecting her at all was an increased level of public affection. They insisted that everyone play games that were usually outgrown by the end of one’s teen’s years. Though they still held novelty for Vision, seeing as he never had a childhood or adolescence to explore such entertainment.

It began with truth or dare. Vision found it to be a simple enough game. They sat in a circle. Tony demanded to go first. He asked for a dare. Natasha dared him to prank call whatever contact she landed on. Tony complied. They continued around the circle until they reached Wanda. Vision thought she might choose truth, but apparently she was inspired by her friends’ choices and also selected a dare. Clint’s eyes lit up at her decision. He proclaimed, “I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with whoever this drumstick points to.” He twirled the object he had been playing with all night in demonstration.

Wanda glared at him. “Fine. A dare is a dare. It’s too late to back out now, but I’ll make you reconsider your life and your choices another time.” Clint shrugged, though Vision detected a distinct glint of fear in his eyes.

A quick search through his memories as Clint set the drumstick spinning dramatically revealed that the purpose of this game was to spend seven minutes together in a confined space. Typically, the idea was that the two players would spend the time kissing, among other things.

Vision did not consider himself a jealous being, but there were advantages to being a powerful immortal creature. As he saw the stick slowing down, he urged it slightly farther to land on him. Wanda grinned at him, definitely suspicious of what he did.

Clint pointed to a closet near the bottom of the steps in the corner of the room. He withdrew his phone from his pocket. “I’m setting an alarm for seven minutes, not a second longer, lovebirds.” 

Wanda and Vision removed themselves from the group and settled on the floor of the closet. Fortunately it was large enough for both of them to sit semi-comfortably. Wanda curled into Vision’s side, and he wrapped his arms fully around her.

A few moments of silence gave way to a need to ask Wanda how to proceed. “My understanding of this game is that we are supposed to kiss.”

“Yeah, that’s the idea. But it my inexperience, it’s mostly just a lot of awkward silence and pretending you kissed afterward. We don’t have to do anything just to appease them.” She paused for a moment and poked him in the chest, smiling more brightly. “But don’t think I don’t know that you did something to make the stick land on you.”

“Ah. You caught me.” Vision tilted her face up toward his. The air of mirth fell away from her, and she watched him intently. “I am not ashamed to admit that I wanted to spend this private time with you.” He cupped her face between both palms. “And I would not be averse to getting the full experience of Seven Minutes in Heaven.”

He waited for her to respond. She grinned at him once again and closed the small distance between them. Despite the presence of numerous people that he desperately wanted to impress on the other side of the door, Vision found he had no trouble getting lost in their kiss. Wanda’s lips were soft and smooth, and he treasured the press of them against his. Their mouths continued to move slowly together until the alarm jolted them back to the present.

When Wanda and Vision emerged from the closet, there was much whistling and whooping. Wanda simply stared at them with a slight smirk.

The dare had inspired them to transition into everyone playing kissing games. Wanda glanced at Vision, squeezing his hand again, silently asking if he wanted to stay or leave. In truth, Vision had had quite enough of new people and experiences tonight, but he did not want to force her to leave early. While the others were arguing about the rules they would use, he leaned down to whisper in Wanda’s ear, “Would you like to stay longer?”

She shook her head. “I’m ready. You?”

“Yes.” Vision still suspected she was only saying that for his benefit, but she grabbed her purse from the entryway eagerly enough. She caught their attention before they became too engrossed in their games. “Bye, guys.”

“Thank you for having us. It was a lovely evening.”

Natasha winked at him. “Thanks for braving the party to finally meet us. Join us again some time.”

“I would look forward to that.” Wanda’s friends shouted their last farewells as they walked back toward the front door. Wanda and Vision waved back before they closed it behind them.

Their farewells done, they emerged into the crisp Autumn night. Wanda took a deep breath and twirled around a bit. “I’m glad you were ready to leave. I couldn’t wait to get out of there. I love my friends, but I don’t want to make out with them.”

“I must admit that I am glad to hear that.”

“Of course.” She linked her arm through his. “You’re the only one I want to make out with.”

“We can take our time tonight. I can stay with you for three days. It just so happens that I set aside a large portion of that time for kissing.”

“That’s good news.” Wanda started pulling him toward her car, pausing when they were under a street light. “So,” she reached up to toy with the lapels on his jacket, “how about when we go back to my place, we switch places, and I be the demon seducing you to the dark side?”

A number of pleasing images floated through Vision’s mind. “I will be happy to follow wherever you lead, my love.” With that, they walked toward Wanda’s car hand in hand.


End file.
